Taiki's Bad Side
by digimonfan4ever101
Summary: Akari was accidentally pushed Taiki and he hitting his head.When he woke up he become evil person! what Akari going to do? Digimon Xros Wars, Taiki x Akari pairing.


Yay! finally I got an inspiration and here it is! This multi-chapters and humm... I writing the next chapter, still a lot mistake grammar but sure I will fix it and ohya! I forgeto mention my new editor! her pen name is : cutejana17  
>so Everyone give her a hard applause!and hope you guys enjoy it :)<p>

I DO NOT OWN DIGIMON!

Taiki's bad side

One day, Akari cooked a lunch for Taiki after basketball practice, well, she planned to confess her feelings after that. When Akari arrived at the main door, Taiki and his friend accidentally bumped to her and the lunch box was ruined. Akari shocked and Taiki notice it.

"Akari! Oh no! I ruined your lunch box! soryy, here the money so you can buy lunch..." said Taiki apologized.

Akari looked at him angrily. "YOU'RE SO DUMB!" Akari picked the lunch box and run away.

Since then Akari always ignored Taiki, Whenever Taiki called her she always ignored him. When Taiki approach to her and trying to talk the problem nicely, Akari ignore and stormed off.

One day on afternoon on the street, Akari went home by herself and Taiki following her.

"Akari! please tell me! what my fault?" said Taiki pleading

"Just think it yourself DUMB!" she said coldly.

Taiki had no choice but hugged her from behind and it did work! Akari stopped walking. Their both heart beating quickly.

"Akari...I can't do anything without you..." he whispered half sob.

Akari was blushed what he said but she still wont forgive him.

"NO WAY! YOU LIED!" she said as she pushed him hard. Taiki was accidentally hit his head to wall. Akari panicked saw this and tried wake up him.

"Oh noo! Taiki! Taiki! Wake uuup!" said her as she shaking his body but still no responses.

"Fine! Fine! I forgive you but DON'T DIE!" said Akari half sobbed. His hand eventually moved to her cheeks.

"You...do?" he whispered.

"Yes..." she spoke softly. Then his hand grabbed her face and he moving his lips to hers.

"Gotcha!" said Taiki evilly and run away from her.

Akari shocked what he DID to her...

'Wha...Wha WHAT IS HAPPENING! T-T-Taiki k-kissed me? I know this only dreaam! and then Taiki smirked evilly...could he be turn be bad person after he hit his head? no no no! I know this only dream!' thought Akari as she continued walk to her home. What a day...

The next day, Akari was up like usually and went out from home but the she shocked there is someone waiting her in outside of her home. It was Taiki! Taiki never wake up before her and his face was fresh, she think it's only dream again so she punched her own face. BUUK! Still no sign that is dream...

"Ohayo Akari" he said as he smiled to her with unusual way.

Akari just keep silent and they continue their walk to their school but then Taiki didn't stop bothering her.

"How morning today? So bright, but specially you beside me, my sweetie~" said Taiki flirting her.

Akari was annoyed, Taiki would NEVER EVER flirt her like that! He just innocent and dense boy!

"Stop it! You annoying!" said Akari harsly.

"So you still wont forgive me?" he said as he looking seriously to her, something different from his stare.

"Of course! Specially you stealing MY first kiss!" said Akari as she blushed what she said.

Taiki pushed her to wall. "Don't act you don't remember what you DID to me and you don't deserve to be mad again to me. Beside you need a 'little' punishment make us suffering!" he said as he smirked evilly with death tone. Akari was frightening what Taiki changing to be...BAD PERSON! Taiki moved his hand to her chin. Akari wasn't ready for that so she closed her eyes. But the she heeard he was giggling evilly.

"Khu Khu KHU... You thought I want to kiss you? Your permission is granted" he said as he kissed her roughly. Akari tried to pushed him but he too strong. After they broke the kiss Taiki eventually run away from her and Akari was really MAD to him and chasing him.

"Hey look! They chasing each other!" said one of Zenjirou's friend.

"Humm... I think they already forgive each other.." said Zenjirou unsure.

'Something wrong...' he thought.

To Be Continue...

Yay! does it interesting? Reviews pleaseee!


End file.
